Say You'll Haunt Me
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Finn makes a startling confession to Nina the night before her wedding. Now she's left with the decision to do what she thinks is right or follow her heart.


Disclaimer: I only own Nina.

A/N: Hello! Its been quite a bit since I've actually written anything. Hopefully, I'm not too rusty. I hope you guys enjoy! Review.

* * *

Watching the raindrops slide down the window reminded her of the game she used to play during long car rides as a kid. She would watch the raindrops, pitting one drop against the other. She would pretend they were in a race. Her anxiety would spike when the drop she wanted to win would slow down while the other would race on down the glass and disappear.

"Nina, did you hear a word I said?"

Nina took her attention off the raindrops on the window and turned to look at Finn. The anxiety she felt looking at the raindrops as a kid was the same anxiety she felt now.

"No." Nina whispered, choking back her tears. "I was thinking of something else. I'm sorry."

Finn stared at her from across the room. From where he stood he could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Did I scare you? If I had known you would react this way, I wouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head and risked a step in his direction. He did scare her with his admission. If only he had told her months ago or even when they first met, they wouldn't be here right now.

"It just surprised me, Finn." Nina replied, her voice shaking some.

"You're a terrible liar, love." Finn remarked, walking towards her. "We've spent a lot of time together since we've been here. I know when you're happy, sad, angry..."

His sentence hung in the air as he reached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, lifting her head up some to look into her eyes. Up close he could see the anxiety in her eyes, one tear finally managing to escape and zigzag down her cheek.

"Don't cry, love." He whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Nina shook her head. "How do you know? It's the night before my wedding and..." She broke out of his embrace and created some space between them. She turned away from him for a moment before turning back to face him. "You said you love me, Finn! How is everything going to be okay? How easy do you think it would be for me to walk away from him, from everything he has done for me? All the wedding planning? Do you think Seth would let this all go without an explanation?"

He remained silent, waiting for his opening. By this time, Finn knew when to speak and when not to. He knew her moods better than she did.

She glanced at him and saw his vulnerability. It mirrored her own. She could see his just as well as he saw hers. Looking at Finn, she knew she loved him.

"I can't walk away from him, Finn." The brunette shook her head. "What kind of woman would I be if I left him at the altar?"

Finn closed the space between them and took her in his arms again. He could feel her shaking in his embrace and he sighed. It wasn't his intention to psyche her up this much. Somehow he pictured this moment going differently. He saw her running off with him, leaving Seth to wonder where she went. Yet, deep down inside, he knew Nina would react this way.

"What kind of woman would you be if you married him, knowing you were in love with me? What kind of wife would you be when you imagine me in his place? I know you love me, Nina. I've always known."

Her eyes slipped shut as she thought back to Summerslam last year. It was after his big match with Seth for the Universal Championship. Nina met Finn at his hotel room to congratulate him. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in bed next to Finn.

"We promised each other that we would never bring up that night again."

"Doesn't mean I haven't thought of it." Finn whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know you have, too, love."

"Stop calling me that."

"Love?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I will when you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He said, tightening his hold on her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't think of me. That you don't think of that night and all the time we've spent together. When you see me, I know you remember because you love me. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Let me go, Finn."

"Not until you tell me you don't love me." He said, not disguising his frustration. "Tell me you don't love me and then I'll leave. I'll let this all go and you can marry Seth tomorrow. We can pretend this never happened. We'll go back to they way we were; as friends."

Her brown eyes never left his blue ones. The silence that fell between them became deafening. She could feel him silently pleading with her to forget everything and leave with him.

"Please, love." Finn whispered, gently running his thumb along her lower lip. "Tell me you love me, just as I love you. Be with me."

"I don't love you." Nina finally said. "It was just one night, Finn. We possibly can't be in love with each other from that one night alone."

Now it was Finn's turn to break the hold. He let her go as if she were on fire and stepped back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He _didn't_ believe what he was hearing.

"It's so much more than that and you know it."

"I told you what you wanted to hear. Don't get mad at me." Nina walked around him and sat down on the couch. "I told you the truth. Don't blame me for being honest."

He stared down at her. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. Nothing is as clear as you want it to be. You expect everything to be the way you want it, no problems, just sunshine and rainbows. It's not only from last year. It's from when we first met at NXT."

Her heart was pounding so fast, she thought it would give out on her. She glanced down at her engagement ring and she felt her anxiety heighten. She gazed over at the window again, noticing the raindrops were quickly zigzagging down the window and falling into oblivion.

"I remember when we got together after one of the Takeover events- I can't remember which one it was-but I remember we left the building together and went straight to my house. You were spending the night because your apartment was being fumigated. We decided we were going to watch a scary movie, despite you hating them."

Nina looked up at him and felt a smile spreading across her lips when she saw the smile on his face.

"While you showered, I ordered us dinner. It was pepperoni pizza. I really didn't feel like eating pizza, but I agreed with getting pizza because you had been craving it all week. I knew you were having a rough couple of weeks before the event and I wanted to make you happy."

"I remember." She nodded. "You made me watch _IT_. I believe your exact reasoning for wanting to watch the movie was so I could get over my fear of clowns. I'm pretty sure my face was buried in your chest for a majority of the movie."

"My excuse to hold onto you all night, love."

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. Finn took his hands in hers, gently squeezing them. "When the movie was finished, we sat up talking. I remember you snuggling into my side, your head on my chest. Me stroking your hair while you talked to me about your frustrations with the show that night and the booking for your angle."

Nina looked up from their intertwined hands up directly into his eyes. She felt herself go weak, just as she always did. She really did love him, more than she has ever loved anyone.

"We were doing the most simplistic of things and I realized then that I was in love with you."

"Finn..."

He brought one hand up to the side of her face and gently pulled her in towards him, his lips gently pressing against hers. "Don't hate me for loving you."

"Finn, please don't do this." Nina whispered. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it is."

"Leave with me, love. Let's just get up and go."

Now it was Nina who leaned in and pressed her lips to his. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and smiled through her tears.

"I can't, Finn."

The longer the silence stretched out, the more tense it became. He let go of her hands and rose to his feet. He was almost out the room when he turned to look at her one last time. Finn nodded his head and was out the door.

When she heard the front door slam shut, Nina walked over to the window and watched the raindrops slide down the glass. All the while wondering if she made the right decision.

* * *

A/N: Keep it going or stop?


End file.
